


they're sleeping

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: mama jeonghan: we are almost home!!!!!pure man: everyone is asleeppapa coups: what did you guys do?pure man: well..





	

**angel has added s.coups and joshua h to a group chat**

**angel has named the group chat ot3**

**angel:** we should go on a lunch date

**s.coups:** and leave the children alone?

 **s.coups:** yeah right

**angel:** children ???

**joshua h:** lunch date!!

 **angel:** are you just gonna ignore the fact that seungcheol just said c h i l d r e n

 **s.coups:** yes

 **joshua h:** yes

 **angel:** s i g h

 **angel:** anyway! lunch date??

 **s.coups:** sure

 **s.coups:** also we are the parents of the group so who is joshua?

 **joshua h:** i am dad

**joshua h has set their own nickname to ‘dad’**

**dad has set s.coups’s nickname to ‘papa’**  
****

**dad has set angel’s nickname to ‘mama’**  
****

**dad:** perfect  
****

**mama:** okay

 **mama:** whos gonna be in charge of the children while were gone??

 **papa:** i would say jihoon but that’s not a good idea

 **dad:** its probably the best idea we have tbh

 **mama:** jihoon and dk can both look after the children!!

 **papa:** okay

 **dad:** yay!! lunch date!!

 **mama:** !!!

 **papa:** !!!

 **dad:** !!!

* * *

**mama jeonghan:** @ jihoon and dk you are gonna have to look after the children bc the ot3 is going on a lunch date

**satan:** Lunch date?? Children?? Why??

**papa coups:** let us have this time jihoon

 **satan:** Fine. But if anybody gets hurt it won’t be my fault.

 **pure man:** ill help!!

 **mama jeonghan:** that was the entire point of me typing @ jihoon and dk

 **pure man:** oh

**joshua h has set their own nickname to ‘dad’**

**dad:** to complete the parents  
****

**literal child:** can someone help me

 **mama jeonghan:** what is it???

 **literal child:** hansol is squishing me

 **dicapriNO:** no im not

 **literal child:** yes you are

 **papa coups:** hansol i can see you from here

 **dicapriNO:** how???

 **papa coups:** well if you lifted your head you would see that i am in the kitchen

 **mama jeonghan:** why are you in the kitchen??

 **papa coups:** i’m getting a drink

 **mama jeonghan:** okay

 **literal child:** hansol get off me please

**dicapriNO:** f i n e

**literal child:** thanks  <3

 **dicapriNO:** :(((

 **mama jeonghan:** stop fighting children

 **dicapriNO:** fite me chan

 **literal child:** (ง •̀_•́)ง

 **dad:** children

 **papa coups:** not our problem anymore because jihoon and dk promised to look after them

 **satan:** I already regret it

 **mama jeonghan:** deal w it

 **satan:** >:((

 **mama jeonghan:** <333

* * *

**papa:** so where are we going for our lunch date?

 **mama:** theres a cool cafe i know

 **dad:** was it that one thats a street down from the one hansol and seungkwan got kicked out of?

 **mama:** yes

 **dad:** okay

 **dad:** lets go!!

 **papa:** lunch date!

 **mama:** woooo!!!!

* * *

**mama jeonghan:** we’re leaving now!!!

 **pure man:** have fun!!

 **papa coups:** good luck looking after the children!

 **satan:** Leave before I change my mind

 **dad:** come on!! im in the car already!!

 **mama jeonghan:** im taking the front seat!!

**papa coups:** w o w

**satan:** l e a v e

 **papa coups:** bye!!

* * *

1:45 pm

 **ww:** so…

 **tol:** what happened?

 **ww:** i found jeonghan’s makeup stash

 **satan:** this already sounds bad

**sasskwan:** i know what happened

**sasskwan:** wonwOO WHAT THE FRICK

 **ww:** dont patronise me

 **dicapriNO:** w h e e z i n g

 **ww:** s t o p

 **tol:** what happened

**dicapriNO has set ww’s nickname to ‘emo woo’**

**dicapriNO:** take a guess  
****

**emo woo:** i hate you all

 **tol:** wonwoo, i know youre my boyfriend but wtf m8

 **m8:** you called??

 **june:** wonwoo what have you done??

 **satan:** I have found him

 **satan:** Seungkwan and Hansol are leaning on each other and I’m pretty sure Hansol is crying with laughter

 **satan:** Wonwoo wtf

 **emo woo:** …………

 **tol:** will soMEONE tell me what is going on??

 **satan:** Wonwoo found Jeonghan’s makeup and he looks emo

 **tol:** wonwoo wash it off before jeonghan checks their messages

**mama jeonghan:** TOO LATE

**emo woo:** fuck

 **mama jeonghan:** WONWOO WTF

 **emo woo:** aren’t you on a date??

 **papa coups:** yeah but wtf wonwoo

 **dad:** this is great

**sasskwan has sent a picture to ‘family’**

**sasskwan has sent a picture to ‘family’**  
****

**sasskwan has sent a picture to ‘family’**  
****

**sasskwan has sent a picture to ‘family’**  
****

**sasskwan has sent a picture to ‘family’**  
****

**sasskwan has sent a picture to ‘family’**  
****

**emo woo:** s t o p i t  
****

**sasskwan has sent a picture to ‘family’**

**sasskwan has sent a picture to ‘family’**  
****

**sasskwan has sent a picture to ‘family’**  
****

**sasskwan has sent a picture to ‘family’**  
****

**emo woo:** w h y  
****

**sasskwan has sent a picture to ‘family’**

**sasskwan has sent a picture to ‘family’**  
****

**sasskwan has sent a picture to ‘family’**

**emo woo has left ‘family’**

**tol:** seungkwan stop it

**sasskwan:** f i n e

 **dicapriNO:** i saved every single picture

 **dicapriNO:** thanks seungkwan

 **sasskwan:** np

**tol has added ww to ‘family’**

**ww:** dont patronise me  
****

**mama jeonghan:** jisoo is cracking up and people are staring

 **papa coups:** jisoo stop

 **dad:** but its f u n n y

 **ww:** can someone help me get this off

 **literal child:** i will hold on

 **ww:** thanks  <3

 **literal child:** <3

* * *

2:57 pm

 **mama jeonghan:** we are almost home!!!!!

 **pure man:** everyone is asleep

 **papa coups:** what did you guys do?

 **pure man:** well..

 **pure man:** hansol heard hoshi call jihoon ‘jihoonie’ and then proceeded to annoy jihoon about it for a while

 **pure man:** then seungkwan and chan tried to protect hansol from jihoon for a full three minutes

 **pure man:** then jun and minghao somehow got pulled into the whole thing. don't know how that happened

 **pure man:** when i walked out it was just a giant pile while chan stood to the side trying to avoid limbs

 **pure man:** and then they eventually just decided to cuddle in the living room so they’re all asleep

 **papa coups:** why aren’t you asleep??

 **pure man:** im making food

 **mama jeonghan:** important question:

 **mama jeonghan:** d o y o u h a v e p h o t o s

 **pure man:** y e s

 **mama jeonghan:** send them to me

 **pure man:** soon

 **papa coups:** wait whos cuddling who??

**pure man:** okay

**pure man:** it used to be seungkwan, hansol and i but i had to get up because i was hungry

 **pure man:** minghao is on top of jun on the couch

 **pure man:** jihoon is lying on hoshi’s lap and chan is curled into a ball and leaning on jihoon’s side

 **pure man:** and mingyu and wonwoo are practically one body on the single chair

 **mama jeonghan:** did wonwoo get the makeup off??

 **pure man:** yes

 **pure man:** chan helped him

 **papa coups:** how does chan know how to get makeup off??

 **mama jeonghan:** he helps me usually

 **pure man:** aren’t you two in the same car?? why are you texting??

 **mama jeonghan:** bc jisoo is singing along to this song on the radio and its beautiful we don’t want to interrupt him

 **papa coups:** it is very cute

 **pure man:** okay…

 **pure man:** my food is ready

 **pure man:** i will see you three when you get home

 **pure man:** please dont wake anyone up

 **mama jeonghan:** send me pictures!!!

 **pure man:** okay!!!

 **papa coups:** woo!!

* * *

3:12 pm

 **mama jeonghan:** we are home now!!

 **dad:** there was traffic

 **literal child:** hello  <3

 **literal child:** everyone is still asleep so please be quiet

 **papa coups:** why are you awake??

 **literal child:** because i heard the car

**mama jeonghan:** sorry :(((

**literal child:** <33333

 **mama jeonghan:** <333

 **papa coups:** <3

 **dad:** <3333

 **mama jeonghan:** oml everyone i know you wont see this until you wake up but you are all so cute  <333333

 **literal child:** jihoon is comfy

 **literal child:** you should join us!!

 **mama jeonghan:** okay!!!!

 **literal child:** !!!!

* * *

 

3:32 pm

**june:** i just woke up and i cant see my keuvorad because minghao is on me h e l p

 **dicapriNO:** you did a pretty good job at typing there bro

 **june:** i odnt know what oyu said because minghaos head is in the way but i flet the vibration so h e l p m e

 **dicapriNO:** okay now youre getting worse at typing

 **june:** h e l p

 **dicapriNO:** okay

 **m8:** why am i lying on the floor

 **m8:** jun stop laughing

 **june:** why are you texting?? I’m literally right next to you but on the couch??

 **m8:** because people are asleep

 **june:** tru

 **dicapriNO:** you are both s o g a y

 **june:** you can’t talk

 **m8:** so are you

 **dicapriNO:** dont expose me like this

 **m8:** you literally say it at least once a day???

 **m8:** and your celebrity crush is a c t u a l l y a g u y???

 **dicapriNO:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **dicapriNO:** bullies

 **dicapriNO:** im going back to sleep bc dk is a human furnace

 **m8:** jun can i lie on you again??

 **june:** ………………….

 **june:** f i n e

 **m8:** love you  <3

 **june:** <3

* * *

3:40 pm

 **sasskwan:** wtf happened

 **literal child:** idk

 **dicapriNO:** g a y

 **sasskwan:** okay

 **dicapriNO:** now sle e p

* * *

5:02 pm

 **satan:** why is everyone asleep??

 **ww:** why are you typing in lowercase letters??

 **satan:** because hoshi changed my settings and im too lazy to press the shift button every time i want to type a capital letter

 **ww:** hoshi knows your password?

 **satan:** yes

 **satan:** before you think of asking him what it is i changed it

 **ww:** fuck

 **ww:** i mean i wasn't going to ask…

 **satan:** yeah… totally

* * *

5:17 pm

**june:** okay so i was looking through my images and jihoon totally looks like min yoongi from bts???

**june:** like actually

**june has sent a photo to ‘family’**

**hOSH:** HE DOES

 **hOSH:** HOW

**june has set satan’s nickname to ‘min(i) yoongi’**

**min(i) yoongi:** why do you have a picture of suga on your phone?  
****

**min(i) yoongi:** fine then. dont respond  
****

**min(i) yoongi:** r00d  
****

* * *

5:25 pm

 **dicapriNO:** DID JIHOON JUST TYPE r00d OR AM I SEEING THINGS

 **min(i) yoongi:** hoshi is a bad influence

 **min(i) yoongi:** and so are you

 **dicapriNO:** hate the sin love the sinner

 **min(i) yoongi:** i actually dont love you though??

 **dicapriNO:** r00d

**Author's Note:**

> this is earlier than i said i would upload but im going to be in a car for most of the day and wont have any time to upload so !!!


End file.
